underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas
Thomas is the Coven Leader of one of the few remaining Vampire Covens in existence (Western Coven). He was also the lover of the Vampire Elder Amelia and had a son with her named David. Barely anything is known about his past but it is implied that his an old and powerful Vampire. Background Little is known of Thomas before the Purges, except that he fathered a pure-blooded Vampire son about 13 years before the Purges began. He is implied to be very old and powerful and is looked up to by the other Vampires in his Coven. It is later revealed that Thomas had a close relationship with the Vampire Elder Amelia and they were at one point lovers. Thomas was once a member of Amelia's royal court. After Amelia fell pregnant with his child in the late 20th century, Thomas and Amelia secretly traveled to the Nordic Coven to await their child's birth, knowing that the child of an Elder would be targeted by their enemies or possibly even fellow Elder, Viktor, who would not tolerate any threats to his power. Amelia eventually gave birth to a son, David. Viktor began to grow suspicious of their whereabouts, sending Semira and her troops to investigate, but by the time she arrived Thomas had already left with his newborn son and Amelia had returned to the Eastern Coven, keeping their relationship and their son a secret. To protect his son, Thomas told David his mother was a low-born Vampire who died giving birth to him, but apparently intended to one day reveal the truth to him and have him take his rightful place as an Elder. However, things began to fall apart after the death of Amelia at the hands of Lycans, the deaths of Viktor and Marcus Corvinus at Selene's hands and humankind's discovery of Immortals, which ultimately lead to a mass genocide against both Vampires and Lycans. Though originally willing to stand against the savage Purges and the humans behind them, Thomas eventually lost the will to continue fighting and has retreated into isolation, preferring to hide, rather than be possibly killed. Thomas appears to collect Vampire relics, in an attempt to preserve the past so that future Vampires will know where they came from, including Viktor's embossed leather coat, Selene's Death Dealer jacket, and Soren's silver-edged whips. ''Underworld: Awakening'' After David meets Vampiress Selene and her daughter Eve, he takes them to his father's Coven, due to Eve having been attacked by a Lycan. Thomas does not welcome Selene and Eve, coldly claiming that Michael Corvin, the Hybrid lover of Selene and the father of Eve, died twelve years ago and that Selene is the cause for the destruction of the Vampire clan. Jacob Lane, director of Antigen, sends his son Quint with several other Lycans to the Vampire Coven in order to procure Eve, whose blood would allow the creation of an antidote to Lycans' allergy to silver. Desperate to end the slaughter of his Coven, Thomas hands Eve over to the Lycans. David is mortally wounded during the battle but is revived by the presence of the Corvinus Strain in Selene's blood, much to Thomas's shock. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Thomas arrives at the Eastern Coven after the Western Coven where he has been staying has been "utterly destroyed." Greeted by Varga, Thomas is led to a meeting with Semira where they discuss the threat of the new Lycan leader, Marius and Selene's resurrection of David. Semira tells Thomas that to survive they must evolve and enlists his help to convince the Vampire Council to enlist Selene's help to defeat Marius and his Lycan army. Thomas appears before the Council and requests clemency and protection for Selene in exchange for helping them defeat Marius. Despite Cassius' objections due to Selene killing Viktor, Thomas argues that they need Selene's combat prowess and leadership along with her combat skills being "second to none." Cassius agrees and Thomas sends a letter with Alexia and a group of Death Dealers that find Selene and David at a remaining safe house. Due to the request coming from Thomas who has no love for Viktor and thus no grudge against Selene, she agrees to the offer. Upon Selene and David's arrival, Thomas greets them warmly and takes part in Semira's party in the Winter Garden, noting Semira's obvious interest in David. David chastises Thomas for having previously turned Eve over to the Lycans, noting that protecting Selene is the least he can do in light of that. After Semira and Varga betray and frame Selene for the murder of the Death Dealer "raw recruits", Thomas informs David of the breach. Unable to get past the Death Dealers, Thomas leads David through secret passages installed by Amelia to Semira's private chambers where they find Selene hooked up to an apparatus to drain her blood causing Thomas to realize that Semira was after Selene's blood the entire time. David and Thomas set about carefully freeing Selene before Semira and Varga appear. Thomas stops David from shooting the two and draws a sword to fight them both at once, telling David to take Selene to the Nordic Coven. Thomas knocks Varga unconscious and holds his sword to Semira's throat, but is distracted when he orders David to take Selene and flee. Taking advantage of this, Semira draws a knife and stabs Thomas in the side, bringing him to his knees. Semira then stabs Thomas through the back of the head, killing him as David watches in horror and then flees with Selene. Shortly after Thomas' death, Selene sees several of David's blood memories of his father including Thomas at his coven witnessing David's resurrection, Thomas telling David to take Selene to Var Dohr and Thomas's murder. Selene expresses her sorrow at his death to David after realizing what had happened to him. David comments on how strange it is for him to lose someone he feels he never knew, telling Selene he didn't really know his mother either. After meeting Vidar at the Nordic Coven, he reveals that Amelia is David's mother and presents David with a sword that he states it was Thomas's greatest weapon, imbued with silver and something that Lycans would cower before. Angry at his parents for hiding the truth of his lineage, David rejects the sword, but drinks a droplet of blood left behind by Amelia, allowing David to see some of her blood memories. Amongst these memories, David witnesses Thomas and Amelia fighting together at the capture of William Corvinus and some of their love affair. When the Lycans attack moments later, David takes up his father's sword to fight back. After the attack on the Nordic Coven, David returns to the Eastern Coven to claim his rightful place as its ruler, stopping Semira's attempt to take power. During the battle that follows, David and Semira fight with Semira taunting David that his father's plan for David to take control of the Coven leading to David's demise. At the end of their fight, David impales Semira through the back of the head and out of her mouth with Thomas's sword, apparently killing her in the same way Thomas was killed. Personality Thomas is similar to Viktor and even speaks the same way, however, he is a great deal more tolerant of Hybrids than the late Elder, as he allowed Eve to stay for some time, rather than killing her immediately. He even spoke politely to Eve, apologizing for making her feel unwelcome. He is also less ruthless than Viktor but was still cold enough to give Eve to the Lycans to save his Coven. That being said, Thomas handed over Eve in an effort to protect his coven and son, both of whom he deeply cares for; therefore, unlike Viktor, Thomas is not motivated purely for selfish reasons or to gain power. In fact, David tells Selene that Thomas has no great love for Viktor and would not want revenge for Selene killing him. Thomas is thought of as cowardly by Selene and his son David, though the latter says he was once full of courage and willing to fight for his Coven. The Purge has caused Thomas to become cynical and disheartened, and he now believes the only way that the Vampires can survive is to hide from the humans. When his son questions this course of action, Thomas reminds David that the Lycans fought back and were brought near extinction as a result; seeing this likely diminished what was left of his will to fight. Given the revelation that Thomas was once in a relationship with Amelia and that they were forced to part to protect their son, it is possible that Thomas's loss of Amelia (which became permanent after her death) embittered him as well. In Blood Wars, Thomas seems to have regained some of his former confidence, though he remains somewhat cynical. However, he has faith that Selene and David can usher in a new era for the Vampires and restore his species to its former glory. He is shown to be willing to sacrifice himself to save his son and Selene and has a better view of Selene than when they first met, presumably in part because she resurrected David. Powers & Abilities It is implied that Thomas is older and stronger than most of the Vampires in his Coven. As with all Vampires, he is capable of tremendous speed, strength, and healing. In Blood Wars, Thomas is shown to be a competent swordsman, able to fend off both Semira (herself skilled with swords) and Varga, a highly-skilled Death Dealer, only losing due to being distracted for a crucial moment. Relationships David Thomas loves his son dearly and seeks to protect him above all. Although their relationship has become rather strained due to their differing views on how to deal with the Purges, Thomas never stops caring for his son. Thomas is often frustrated by David's defiance of him and his trusting of Selene; he also lies to him about the identity and fate of his mother, though it should be noted that this was done with the aim of protecting David, rather than out of malice or desire to control him. Thomas is devastated when David is killed and is both shocked and greatly relieved when David is restored to life by Selene. This seems to repair their relationship somewhat, as in Blood Wars they appear warmer towards each other; Thomas' trust in his son also seems to soften him in regards to Selene. Thomas ultimately sacrifices himself to save David, showing that no matter their differences, he always loved him. David tells Selene that he feels he never really knew Thomas while Selene recognizes that for all of his faults, Thomas's greatest fear was losing his son. Selene Thomas despises Selene at first, viewing her as a traitor for her role in Viktor and Marcus's deaths and blaming her for the Purges and the Vampires' fall from power. He distrusts her but grudgingly allows her and her daughter to shelter with his coven. After David is killed trying to protect Selene and Eve from Lycans, Thomas grows to hate Selene even more, as he holds her responsible for the death of his son. However, after Selene uses her blood to revive David, making him a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid in the process, Thomas's opinion of Selene rapidly changes. He is immensely grateful to Selene for her actions and no longer regards her as a traitor, gaining a great deal of respect for her. Thomas appears to regret his earlier treatment of her and Eve and seeks to make amends. He readily agrees to employ Selene's assistance in the fight against Marius, admiring her battle skills and even referring to her as "the Purest" of all Vampires. He also appears to empathize with her, due to recognizing the many personal losses she has suffered. Thomas later sacrifices his life to help Selene escape Semira's clutches, showing he has grown to care for her. Amelia Thomas's relationship with Amelia is not explicitly depicted, though he was clearly very fond of her and, given she is revealed to be the mother of his son, there is a very strong possibility their relationship was romantic in nature. Were it not for the threat of Semira and Viktor, Thomas would likely have stayed by Amelia's side and it can be assumed he was devastated by her death. He still seems to hold affection for Amelia years afterward (and notably never had another partner) and attempts to fulfill her final wish to have their son take his rightful place as leader of the Covens Trivia * It is never explained how Thomas knows of Selene's involvement in the deaths of Viktor and Marcus Corvinus, or how he came to be aware of the Elders' betrayal of her or her relationship with Michael Corvin. This is likely a plot hole. It is also possible that surviving members of the Budapest Coven spread rumors that distorted the truth of what happened and demonized Selene, due to her relationship with Michael. * Thomas is clearly based on the character Viktor of previous Underworld films. He has the same hair color and style, the same clean-shaven appearance, wears similar clothes to those of Viktor, and speaks in a similar manner. Some notable differences between Viktor and Thomas is that Viktor is much less cowardly in nature, but Thomas is more benevolent, and Thomas has a far more positive relationship with his child, David. * Thomas can speak Russian. * Charles Dance has portrayed another vampire character in addition to Thomas; he played the Master Vampire in the 2014 film Dracula Untold. * In ''Blood Wars, ''Thomas carries a walking cane which is revealed to actually be a sheathed sword. Quotes Gallery es:Thomas fr:Thomas pt-br:Thomas Category:Characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Card game characters Category:Male characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased